


Your Wolf

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [31]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Werewolf!Triple H
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Cuddletimes with your werewolf husband are always fun...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Your Wolf

\- “You want petting?”  
\- You can’t help smiling at his little whine  
\- He’s so soft when he’s a wolf  
\- Your husband  
\- Triple H  
\- The softest wolf-cub  
\- He nods  
\- Begging for fussing  
\- You end up petting him  
\- Scratching the place where his beard would be  
\- Rubbing his forehead  
\- You can’t help laughing when he starts to twitch under your touch  
\- Letting out a happy yip  
\- He rolls over  
\- Exposing his chest  
\- You laugh, stroking it softly  
\- He wriggles  
\- Howling happily  
\- You wake up to him as a human the next day  
\- He’s cuddled up  
\- You smile  
\- Cuddle into him  
\- Enjoy the warmth of his body  
\- “Happy, my wolf?”  
\- He laughs  
\- “Oh yeah....”


End file.
